Purity Princess
by DarkFaerie0
Summary: This is a story about princess Serenity's other two twin children who no one knows about, Amu and Utau who are considered to be the two most powerfull beings alive and as soon as a trajedy occured their existance's were forgotten. AmuxIkutoxUtau.
1. Prequel edited

Once Upon a time there lived a King and a Queen of a small planet named Crescent Moon because of the planet's crescent moon shape. Often referred to the crescent moon shadow, because it was located in the moon's shadow whenever there was a crescent moon. Their planet was located just a little ways away from the moon; it was a small peaceful planet full of purity. I guess that's how the princess got her name. Now then our story begins.

King Endidymon and Queen Neo Serenity lived in a peaceful time period until _they_ came. A group of ghosts know as the ame. A French name for corpse. In English it is known as a soul. The ame were souls who were corrupted and full of evil energy. The ame wanted to bring destruction and horror to the peaceful planet. The king and queen were doubtful they were going to win; they wondered how they could ever defeat them because of how there weapons just went through their translucent bodies. The king and queen knew they had to do something and quick.

First, they had to hide their only hope of ever restoring peace to their planet. Their baby girl, Amu. She would be known as the purity princess. Once the princess was in a safe place, the king and queen sacrificed themselves using their purity power to their fullest. Since the ame had no heart and used powers based on evil the purity power was their biggest weakness.

The only problem was only the immediate royal family possessed this power. The power to use their pure souls and conjure up what can only be described as a golden light and use that light as a weapon. The more pure a soul is the stronger the light becomes. The stronger the light the more power it stores. The purity power comes from the user's soul so it's like throwing your soul at someone and purifying them. If used too frequently or too strongly in one shot it could be fatal.

The king and queen used their power to lock the ame in a purity chamber one that was inescapable, or so they thought. That was the last anyone ever heard of the Crescent Moon Planet. It was a myth now, often referred to in legends as the tragedy of the moon shadow.

Amu was the only one living who contained royal blood. Or so they thought in reality she had a twin sister named Utau. She was an outcast in the Serenity family. Her powers were evil; they were what drew in the ame in the first place. The ame were intrigued to sense an evil presence amidst all the pure auras. That was the reasoning behind their arrival on the crescent moon planet they wanted to use that power for their personal gain. They wanted to revive the Ultimate Evil, The Angel of Darkness.

But, even though Amu had a twin only she possessed the purity power. Even though Utau is royal blood she has chosen darkness and so her powers take and don't give. The power of light gives someone life and understanding. The power of darkness takes life away. That is the difference between the two.

If ever in the future the ame came back Amu would be the only one who could save them. And if the ame came back she would be forced to fight her own sister because they are opposing forces.

One stands for love and Justice and is trying to seal an ancient evil for good. While the other stands alone secluded turning to the darkness to help, relying on no one and trying to unconsciously reawaken an ancient evil that is in the midst of being destroyed.

It was later known that at the time of Amu's birth, the maker of prophecies, Lucinda, granted a prophecy for Amu and by default Utau too since their fates were intertwined since birth. The prophecy stated that soon Amu would be among the last of her kind. She would have the destiny of renewing the Crescent Moon planet and reviving all those who were lost in a tragedy of the past. Also to once and for all seal away the ame and the ancient evil. But, she will also have to choose between what is right and what her heart believes is right.

Utau will have to choose between the loneliness and darkness which she has become affiliated with and known forever. A darkness that has become the only thing she can remember always being by her side.

Or, she can accept the light and not being alone. But, to accept something different, to accept something she never believed in and that will lead to the life she knew being shattered.

By accepting the light she will start to question the vague reasoning's she was given as to why she was abandoned. She will be forced to think of everyone's true motives behind abandoning her. She will be forced to ask herself who she really is and for what purpose she was born.

To ask herself why she and Amu always had to be separated. She will be forced to acknowledge everything she was suppressing and hiding while being sheltered in the darkness. Sometimes the dark can be safe and comforting and the light can bring things into a perspective we _don't_ want to see. Darkness does not always equate to evil just as light does not always bring good.

She will have to learn how to accept all the pain and suffering that comes with being acknowledged and loved. She will end up hurting others and getting hurt herself. But, she will also have to find out the truth. She wasn't told the truth for a reason a reason no one knows. Finding out the truth can either save her or destroy her. That depends on how strong Utau's will is.

Amu would be wished to a safe place using the power of the purity crystal. A crystal made by an unknown force, a crystal that has every pure thing wrapped into one and amplified to it's fullest. The purity crystal was what created the planet itself.

The wielder of the crystal would be chosen by the crystal itself, the one who wields the crystal will have to have a strong resolve on what it is they wan to accomplish. They have to be confident in their abilities and not make up excuses and put the blame on someone else, they have to be able to take responsibility for their actions and they have to be able to connect with the purity crystal.

The crystal would bring her to an era of peace on a tiny blue and green planet called earth. There she would grow up and awaken her true memories. She would awaken them by finding the purity crystal she was destined to have since the beginning of time itself. Once she knew what her destiny was and had the power and courage to pursue it then would the prophecy be fulfilled. But, maybe having the prophecy fulfilled will just bring more devastation. Nothing is a 100% sure in the world.

Unfortunately, the reviving of her planet and her people the princess will suffer an unknown fate that will make her suffer in unimaginable ways. That is why she will be called the Purity Princess she will take on the fate of the future and put the fate of others before her own. She will have a truly pure heart, like one this universe has never seen before. If she does not pursuer her destiny not only will the Crescent Moon Planet never be revived Earth will also be destroyed by the ame. That is the prophecy this child holds.

At the time the Queen refused to believe her. She thought Lucinda was a crazy old kook who knew nothing and just wanted attention. The Queen's intuition told her Lucinda was right no matter how much she willed the prophecy not to be true. The Queen told no one about the prophecy in case the ame over heard. She did not want the ame coming after her daughters. They both hold the key to the fate of life itself weather they choose to take or to give they will be able to choose themselves and not let anyone or anything influence their decision.

That is all that is presently known about the Crescent Moon planet. Most people think it is just a fairytale. A myth created to entertain young children and give people hope that one day things will change. That their will no longer be brutal murders and hate. That people could get along, that people could share their grief and sorrows with on another and be able to understand on another. But, does someone like this princess really exist, was her life really so self-sacrificing. Is it really true that the planet was all pure? No one knows the truth because that was only half the story.

The truth was sealed away when the crescent moon planet perished. We may never know the truth but, no matter what we will always believe in the purity princess weather she's real or not. She is an icon of hope to people everywhere. And hopefully one day she will find out the truth that was lost in tragedy.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: Millie is not in Sailor Moon or Shugo Chara she is just a character I made up. Hope you like this chapter please review.

_**Chapter 1**_

"Yay, Amu, Amu wahhhh!" Those were the screams and cheers (sorry not good at sound affects lol) Amu was so used to hearing. As she sat up in her plush leather seat in her dressing room she felt the familiar pang in her stomach. The pang she always feels when hearing cheering fans. "I don't deserve this" thought Amu. "It's entirely my fault, everything's my fault." Amu put her hands over her face and tried drowning herself in guilt.

After the 3rd incident Millie, Ran, Su, Ran and Miki appeared. They are Shugo Charas kind of like miniature guardian angels. They are only visible to those who have dreams. Shugo Charas are born from your heart's egg or desire. In Amu's case they are extra powerful because she already possesses the power but, cannot use it. Shugo Charas in general are traits you wished you had or traits you excel in. ever since they came along they never let Amu feel guilty for long.

Millie came along after Amu wanted to embrace her darker powers and use them to her advantage instead of fearing it. Millie has black cat ears and a black cat tail. She has waist long blonde twin tails with streaks of dark purple throughout them. There is a black bow on each side and the ends spiral down her hair. She is dressed in a black dress with black sheer mesh on top. There was a black ribbon tied around her waist that tied into a bow on her right hip with the ends spiraling down. Her shoes were black ballet flats. Her attitude sometimes reminded Amu of her twin sister Utau. Utau had waist long pure blonde hair that she wore in twin tails. The company she worked for was Easter. Amu couldn't quite remember why Easter was so significant but, when she tried her head started to kill her. So she put it out of her mind.

After all nothing was her fault but she blames herself for only being able to remember bits and pieces of her past. But, what she did remember was enough for now. Two things were the most important. 1st, the Angel Of Darkness is a traitor and evil 2nd, her family the Serenity's , once a prestigious family that ruled over good and evil are no longer. Their bodies are still there and selective memories but, not their souls. Amu tried to think of them as just walking corpses but, it was hard knowing that she holds the key to potentially save them all. Plus her mother and father did not remember her at all and lived in a different world with their daughter Rini. Her older brother Chase (any suggestions who I can make the brother will be greatly appreciated because he will play a role in later chapters.) and Utau still lived within her reach but, lost their essence. The 3rd and final thing was that she was going to save her twin sister Utau no matter what the prophecy proclaims.

"Amu come on your not going to change anything by sitting here doing nothing" exclaimed Ellie. "She's right Amu you need to send your message through your songs. You have been getting responses" said Su "Yea, we ran into more of the old hags the Angle of Darkness's cult members while trying to find your memories. They were trying to manipulate innocent children's dreams. So, of course we tried to get more info and then brutally killed them!" exclaimed Millie who seemed very happy about the fact. "Way to be positive Millie" Su Ran and Miki exclaimed in unison. Horrified by Millie's obvious satisfaction in bring harm to others they backed away. "Come on guys it's time" Amu said in a monotone. "Yay concert" shouted Millie sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 2

Hope you like chapter 2 any comments will be greatly appreciated. This is my first ever fancast so please tell what I can do to improve. Thank you and enjoy.

_**Chapter 2**_

"Clapping, screaming it was completely chaos out there Amu! They loved it." exclaimed Ellie. Amu just gave a small sigh and continued walking backstage to her dressing room. She turned the silver doorknob in her right hand and felt the familiar give the knob gave before opening. She walking in and turned to the right where she found her Juicy purse and carry on waiting for her. They were sitting on the black tile floor in the dark secluded corner. She looked around sorrowfully, this she knew would be the last time she would ever be in this familiar dressing room. She walked over to her white designer vanity where she gently trailed her long slender fingers over the detailed wood. She soon stopped when she felt a sharp corner of what felt like paper. She took the small rectangle in her hand, even though the only light in the room was coming from the open door Amu could still clearly make out the picture. It was a familiar picture, one she had looked at many times before. A single tear fell from her eyes at the sudden reminder of her past. The picture was one from when she first found her family. It was her Utau her twin sister her brother Chase and her parents in thee background all smiling and posing in front of the very vanity she was touching. The picture was one of the very few that didn't burn. It brought up the very memories she was hoping to leave behind. She squeezed the picture tightly in her hand and stealthily slipped it in her pocket so her Shugo Charas wouldn't notice. Millie, Su and Miki were watching Amu silently from the entrance of the dressing room. When Amu looked up at them they all quickly looked down. Amu walked over to the corner and retrieved her bags. She walked to the entrance and turned on the heel of her black leather stilettos. Her white mini skirt swooshed at the movement and her waist long pink twin tailed hair swished around her. Her sparkling black tank top caught the light in the hallway just right. As for her honey yellow eyes they starred intently in front of her revealing no emotion she might have been feeling. "What should we do?" Su, asked the other Shugo Charas as Amu made her way down the hallway and to the exit where her limo was waiting.


	4. Chapter 3 edited

_**Chapter 3**_

Amu swung her black and silver JUICY purse over her shoulder and readjusted he hold of the black and silver JUICY duffel bag. Her knuckles turned white because she was holding the black handles so tightly. She walked down a series of maze like hallways without really watching her surroundings. Maneuvering through the hallways like Amu was doing would've got anyone lost especially the Chara's so they were grateful to have her guidance. After what seemed like an eternity to the Chara's they reached the end of the hallway where they looked around clueless wondering if they hit a dead end. But, Amu's keen eyes caught sight of the inconspicuous all black door immediately and pushed it opened. To their immense surprise Amu led them out into a secluded alley way far away from the massive crowds of fans they were waiting for her. Each and every one of those fans were hoping to see Amu before she left for her scheduled trip to Japan. Everyone was sad because of Amu's departure so all of New York City came out to see her "farewell" concert. Julliard held a special ceremony the day before in honor of their most prized student. Not only could the girl sing she could dance, play the piano, figure skate and she is also an envied gymnast. Amu declared that she would continue to sing in Japan. She declared she would debut there with her up and coming single "Myself." She also said she would continue being the head of her family company SERENITY. Even though Amu was only 16 she owned the company because she was the only member of the Serenity family left. Even though her brother and sister were still technically alive they were corrupt so Amu was technically an orphan for most of her life. But, she saw no need for the media to know that so she kept her memory fragments from the past to herself.

Sorry the chapters are so short and it has taken so long. i lost my written draft and chapter 3 so this is improvised i'll of course still look for it. Thank you so much for reading and please rate and reveiw. i really appreciate comments because it helps me become motivated to write more.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Amu opened the door to the sleek black limo that was awaiting her. She laid her back against the leather seats as they sped off to the airport. Amu put her hair into a bun on top of her head and put a cute sparkly black hat to hide her hair. She added a pair of large black sunglasses grabbed her purse and walked into the airport. Her personal worker brought her bags and got her checked in and helped her with last minute preparations. Amu sat in first class in her own little section and fell asleep in the comfy chair. Amu woke up to the sound of the airplane attendant over the intercom. "Attention passengers we are expected to arrive in Tokyo, Japan in two hours." "Huh! We were supposed to land an hour ago" complained Ran. "I can't take much more of this" agreed Miki. "Hush! Su said. "Look at Amu" Millie ordered. All four Shugo Charas turned to look at Amu seated in the seat next to them. Because all four of them were about 5inches in height they fit perfectly on the pull out tray that was attached to the plane seats. Amu was leaning her head against the window listening to her childhood lullaby Eternal Snow. Amu and Utau alternated singing and their brother Chase played the piano. Amu's honey golden eyes stared out the frosted window almost vacantly. It was almost like her eyes were the opening to an endless pathway no one could figure out. Her eyes only looked like this when she was deep in thought. When people saw her in this state they believed her eyes could unlock all kinds of mythical forbidden secrets. That she had access to everything. Millie, Ran, Miki and Su knew she was thinking about the impending danger and how to avoid the other Chara bearers. Amu knew at the school she was going to be attending there was a group known as the Guardians, she wanted to make sure they didn't get caught up in the fight. She was also thinking about her upcoming meeting with Utau. Utau was a well know singer in Japan so she was bound to run into her there, she just didn't know when. Amu sighed and fell asleep for the second time that day.

.


	6. Chapter 5

I haven't gotten many reviews so I'm not sure if I am writing it well enough? This is my first time writing a story so any reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you and please comment and review.

_**Chapter 5**_

Amu swiftly exited the plane, her hair swishing behind her. She put on her cool and spicy façade while walking out of the terminal. She didn't want to deal with people and she didn't want to look like she was lost. But, she was even though she was born in Japan she moved to America when she was 5. Amu stopped midstride causing her Chara's to collide into her. "Amu-chan!" they complained. Amu just stood there her honey orbs staring vacantly into space. "She's remembering something." Miki said half terrified that it will hurt Amu half filled with awe that something Amu remembered would help them and bring her reassurance. The other Charas just looked shocked wondering why Amu would remember something now. Amu regained her composure after coming back to reality and shaking violently. "Ran, Miki, Su, Millie we need to go now!" "Ok Amu, don't doubt yourself though otherwise Dia's egg won't hatch!" Millie warned. "I know but, we need to get out here and find a quiet place so I can tell you what happened." "Okay." Ran agreed. "Just out of curiosity what were you thinking about when you remembered?" "I was thinking about how Japan has changed over the last 10 years. "Oh" Ran replied. By now Amu was out of the airport and walking down the street attempting to find her new house. She fished the map out of her purse. She wanted to get to her house as soon as possible so she could change, considering she was still wearing the same outfit from the concert. She didn't have time to change on the plane. She rounded the corner and walked on a deserted sidewalk. Amu looked up from her map and looked around. She had a bad feeling about this. Amu shook her head "No, I will not creep myself out." She muttered aloud. A certain dark blue haired man was lying on the rooftop when he sensed a presence beneath him. He got up and sauntered over to the edge of the roof and peered over. He saw a girl who was irritably walking and mumbling to herself. The man' blue eyes stared at her wondering if she knew she was projecting her aura. Amu stopped midstride. What looked like a floating black egg appeared before her. The man watched from his spot on the roof as the x eggs appeared. He watched as the girls honey eyes widen at the sight. She stepped back but, 3 more x eggs came up behind her causing the girl to trip. "Yoru" the man said to the floating blue cat looking Chara next to him. "Chara Change" The mysterious man jumped off the roof and landed to the girl's right. He had cat ears protruding from his navy blue hair and a navy blue cat tail to match. "Who are you?" Amu stuttered. She still wasn't completely herself thanks to her recent memory gain. The man looked down at her, scooped her up bridal style smiling as she let out a startled gasp. "Ikuto, Tsukiyomi, Ikuto." Amu looked up into his blue eyes contemplating what she should do. "You, know for having Shugo Charas you obviously have no idea how to character change or transform." He looked down at the girl in his arms surprised to find hurt and something else but, Amu turned her head before he could distinguish the emotion. "Awe, come on Amu-chan , don't be like that" Amu turned to look at him suspicion clear in her eyes. "And how do you know my name?" she asked her tone clipped and precise. "Come on if I was out to get you I would have watched while those x eggs got you." Ikuto watched as Amu's eyes widened and look around. Ikuto shook his head and wondered how anyone could be as oblivious as she was. Any other person would have realized that they were jumping from roof to roof away from the x eggs. "What about the x eggs wont they go after someone else since I'm not there anymore?" Ikuto looked down at the girl, his eyes questioning. Amu's cheeks started turning red "What?" she asked angrily. "Just wondering why your worried about someone else getting attacked rather than them following us, considering you were the only one on the sidewalk." Recognition dawned in Amu's eyes as she realized what he was saying. "Well, I just don't wan to be the cause of someone else getting hurt." "Oh." Ikuto said locking his eyes with hers. "Shouldn't you be more worried about your own safety Amu-chan?" Ikuto leaned down and nipped her ear. Startled Amu attempted to get free. Ikuto sighed he was about to tell her to stop struggling, but then he noticed the x eggs in the clearing with kiddy king and his friends attempting to surround them. Ikuto abruptly sped up and dropped into the clearing causing Amu to temporarily stop struggling and scream. Tadase looked up his blonde hair slightly ruffled from the fight. The x eggs were harder to deal with this time. "What does the thieving cat want now?" "Eh, why so mean I just spotted some x eggs so I figured I'd come and check it out." Ikuto replied. Amu started up her struggles again. Ikuto sighed and dropped her to the ground figuring since he was standing on the ground it wouldn't hurt much. "What the hell was that for?" Amu screamed giving Ikuto a death glare and resuming her cool and spicy façade. "You helped me get away from these things only to bring back to them?" "Really?" Amu asked incredulously. Ikuto just stared at her, put his hands in the pockets of his school uniform and replied by saying "You were squirming too much." Amu was about to cut him off but he quickly continued "You're the one who questioned where the x eggs went." Amu gave him another death glare. Amu stood up dusted the dirt off of her skirt, put her hands on her hips glared at Ikuto again then turned to Tadase "Would you be so kind as to tell me what is going on here?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Well, um you see it's a bit complicated." Amu just looked at him while tapping her foot impatiently. Kukai spoke up "these are children's hearts eggs, everyone has them they're your want to be self. When they hatch they turn into Charas like Daichi." He said while pointing to the Chara who looked like a soccer player. "Yaya won't let Easter have its way." Yaya said. Amu turned to look at the younger with pigtails. "Who's Easter?" Amu asked. "It's a company that's our rival, they're looking for the embryo" said Nadeshiko a guy with long purple hair. "Ahhhh, I see" Amu said completely clueless. "Guts the x eggs are coming back" Rima yelled. Amu turned to see a small petite girl with long blonde curly hair. "Mashiro,Rima" the girl stated. Amu realized she was talking to her. She was about to say Serenity,Amu but thought better of it.

"Hinamori,Amu" Amu replied. "Yo, I'm Kukai, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Tadase" the gang said. Amu just nodded her head completely clueless as what to do next. She had her seal on he thoughts thanks to the Angel of Darkness, the one who wields chaos and controls the ame. Amu moved her right hand a little towards the front of her right hip where her seal was. She wasn't exactly sure how she got it just that it happened during the destruction. She knew she would have died but her mother Neo-Queen Serenity saved her in time but, since the Angel of Darkness realized she couldn't kill Amu because of the Queen's interference so she made a seal on her instead. "Watch out." Tadase yelled. Amu turned to see all 6 x eggs flying at her. Ikuto moved in front of her blocking the attack with his cat claws. He let out a tsk noise wondering why the x eggs had gotten stronger. Amu knew she had to help. She kept her hand on the black tattoo like seal. She knew if she concentrated hard enough she would be able to release some energy even though it was suppose to be impossible. But, she has practiced before and she knew her limits. Her seal would glow red and become visible every time she released any power plus it hurt extremely bad. "Ran" Amu said "Why don't we help out a bit." All 4 Shugo Charas came into view. Dia was still in her egg.

Yoru immediately noticed Millie because of her cat tail and ears. "Amu-chan" at first Ran was hesitant because she didn't want Amu to get hurt by the seal but, she knew Amu could handle herself. Ran looked at Amu and nodded. "My heart unlock" Amu yelled. "Chara nadi, Amulet Heart." A burst of ping light engulfed her and she appeared in a pink cheerleading uniform, a pink hat with a heart and her hair in a long ponytail.

Everyone was starring at Amu wondering what she was going to do. "Ikuto" Amu said turning to face him "you shouldn't jump to conclusions about people." With that Amu jumped up and over to reach the x eggs that moved toward the edge of the clearing. "You shouldn't give up on your dreams so easily" Amu said to the x eggs while pointing at them. "All dreams are precious no matter what; don't let anyone tell you otherwise." The x eggs immediately stopped scrambling around. "Negative Heart lock on" the guardians looked at Amu in awe. "Open-Heart" a bright pink light came out from a locket on her neck. Pink hearts hit the x eggs and the white x broke turning them back to normal. Amu sighed and undid her transformation.

She started to walk to the other Charas when she felt her vision blur and she started to sway on her feet. She felt a stab of pain come from her seal, a pain she was attempting to suppress. Luckily none of the guardians saw her sway but apparently Ikuto had. Amu grabbed her side futilely trying to push the pain back into the seal although she knew she couldn't but, she still put pressure on it attempting to ease the pain. Amu walked up o her other Charas. Then she realized she was missing her purse. "Ahhh hell" She yelled slapping her hand to her head. Everyone including Ikuto looked at her bewildered.

"Sorry, gotta go." Amu yelled waving behind her at the stunned guardians. Amu started running out of the clearing; she wound up passing a school and then found her way back to the street. "Awe, now you've done it" Ran said. "Yea, yea we had no choice" Amu said absently waving to make Ran stop whining in her ear. "Anyways how's the seal?" Miki asked. Amu just smiled to her "It's fine" she lied. Amu finally rounded the corner and walked onto the sidewalk where her purse was. Amu's face lit up "Yay it's here" she exclaimed to no one in particular. She started to look through it making sure nothing was missing. Once she was satisfied she took out the map and attempted to find her way home to her new house.

Ikuto caught up to Amu finally and saw that she had found her bag. Ikuto let out a sigh he didn't realize he was holding. Yoru came floating up behind him. "I wonder what that was all about." Yoru asked referring to Amu's pain for he had noticed as well. "I don't know Yoru, I don't know. But, I am going to most certainly find out." Ikuto replied determinedly.


	8. Chapter 7 Secrets

Purity Princess; Secrets

(Normal POV)

While Amu was completely absorbed in making sure everything was still in her purse Ikuto was crouched on the roof top watching her. When she finally pulled out the map Ikuto decided to jump down and scare her. "Yo" honey colored eyes looked up in surprise then narrowed when she recognized who it was standing in front of her. "You know, you have a lot of nerve to show up out of nowhere after you dropped me on the ground." She declared with her left hand on her hip, right poking his chest. Sapphire eyes rose in disapproval as he grabbed her poking hand and pulled her close. "It's your fault for squirming." Ikuto watched as she pulled her hand back with a slightly red face "That's irrelevant" Amu bent down to retrieve her purse and once again the map to her new house where all her luggage was currently residing. "What's this" Ikuto asked while taking the map from the flustered girl. "It's a map obviously I just moved here from New York and I don't know how to get to my new house."

On an impulse Ikuto swept her up bridal style. "I'll bring you, besides it's not right for a little girl to be roaming the streets at night." Taken aback she squirmed while punching his chest. "If you keep pushing yourself you'll be in double the pain." Ikuto felt her go stiff as she looked up at him defiance easily distinguishable in her eyes. "I watched you sway, now I don't want to argue I don't expect you to trust me but, you're in no shape to be wondering about, plus it's late." "And I'm telling you I'm perfectly fine." However, she didn't insist on making him put her down.

After various twists and turns plus the jumps from rooftop to rooftop, they finally arrived at her new home. Amu watched as Ikuto's eyes widened slightly at the sight before him. Her new home could only be described as a mansion. Amu let out a small sigh and muttered "It's just to maintain appearances." Ikuto jumped down to the front of the entrance and set her down.

(Ikuto's POV)

After setting her down I watched as she produced a key from inside her purse. I was about to leave since I knew now that she was safe. But, she surprised me. "Would you like to come in?" it would be an understatement to say that I was surprised. I looked at her and gave my infamous smirk. "I would love to."

(Amu's POV)

Damn, I was only trying to be polite; I didn't actually think he would accept. I let him in the house and into the living room. I gestured to the couch as I went to go and make some tea. Just as I was about to pour the steaming hot liquid into two cups I felt paralyzed. My vision became blurry as I swayed and fell on the tile floor, a sharp pain emitting from my side. I heard the glass shatter upon impact on the floor. Then, I heard someone screaming my name. I could make out the sound of footsteps running towards me. I involuntarily flinched due to the pain in my side. I attempted to sit up but, wound up hissing in pain. With my vision still blurry I put my hand over the seal. I felt warm strong familiar arms encircle me and looked up to see midnight blue eyes filled with worry.

(Ikuto's POV)

Amu convulsed in my arms and I could tell that she was losing consciousness. I looked into her eyes and shouted her name. I may have just met the girl but, I wasn't heartless enough to let her suffer in front of me without even trying to help. She wasn't responding to any of my calls but, I could feel a faint yet steady pulse so I knew she was alive. "Stop screaming will ya?" I looked around trying to find where the voice had come from. "Over there nya" Yoru told me pointing to the black cat girl chara whose name I believed to be Millie. "It's not like she's dead yet, we just have to get her to her room, now if you would be so kind."

Giving the chara an incredulous look I picked Amu up and followed the chara's to her room. I took note that her room was quite well serene. She had had light pink walls with white trim. Sheer white curtains and a silky crystal colored bed set. She had a vanity, a desk; dresser and night stand all in white wood with intricate swirl designs. She also had two massive closets. I gently pulled back the covers on her bed and set her in it. The green chara Su provided me with a wet cloth for her head.

"Is it really ok not to bring her to a hospital?" I asked her four chara's well, five if you count the floating gold egg. "I know I shouldn't have character transformed with her, especially after her vision." Ran muttered flying about. "What's done is done." Millie said, although to me she looked worried for her master. I walked over to the vanity and brought the chair over to her bed side. There was no way in hell I was leaving.

(Amu's POV)

Throughout the night I moved in and out of consciousness. I felt a reassuring warmth on my hand squeezing whenever I fluttered my eyes. I couldn't believe he actually stayed I mean I just met the guy; he doesn't have an obligation to stay. Things are going to get complicated in the morning. I promised not to let anyone else in. I didn't want to be hurt again. But, I couldn't not give him some sort of explanation, right?


	9. Chapter 8 Regretful Awakening

Purity Princess; Regretful Awakening

(Ikuto's POV)

I felt Amu squirm in her bed considering my head was leaning on the side of it. I wonder if she'll be angry that I inadvertently spent the night in her room. I watched as Amu opened her eyes and came face to face with me. I heard her sigh slightly and redirect her eyes. As Amu tried sitting up I gently pushed her shoulders back down. "You shouldn't get up, you're hurt." Amu apparently didn't take very well to anyone babying her, not that I was. "What's it to you anyway, and I'm perfectly fine." Was her oh so wonderful reply, I didn't take very well to defiant people.

"I was just doing the right thing, what's your problem?" I watched as disappointment flooded her features and I knew I said the wrong thing. "Oh" was her only response. "Look I didn't mean it that way I… "I didn't get to finish because she cut me off. "No, I get it; you should probably get going your friends are probably worried sick.

She looked so hurt, so lost I couldn't just leave her plus I needed answers but, it's not really my place to ask. "Fine, I'll see myself out." Amu's charas gave me a sad look and Amu never looked my way. I made my way to Easter considering I had nowhere else to go. "Ikuto-kun" I heard a familiar blonde shout. "Utau how many times do I have to tell you not to shout my name?"

(Normal POV)

"Stupid cat" Amu muttered while throwing various sized pillows on the floor. "I can't believe him, it's not like I asked him to help, I don't need help." All 3 charas gave each other questioning looks, and then slowly retreated to their eggs on the vanity next to Dia's egg. "Don't hide I'm not that irritable." Amu exclaimed while leaping out of bed. She made her way to her closet and picked out a short white dress that looked like After she finished dressing and arranging her hair in twin tails with the ribbons she walked toward the front door. "Come on, we might as well get familiar with the area." Amu told her charas while grabbing a small black purse that was just big enough for her phone, keys and credit card. The strap was long enough to hang over her shoulder. She shut the door and proceeded to meander about with her charas. Little did she know Ikuto was going to become essential thanks to his connections.

Thanks for reading and sorry for such a short chapter please review and let me know what you think. Criticism is welcomed as well.


End file.
